Six Feet Under The Stars
by Jayjayk023
Summary: Klaine song shuffle. Don't know what else to really say
1. The Beach

"_So make one last call back home  
Cause tonight we go in alone  
And I hope that you know I'm waiting, waiting"_

_All Time Low-The Beach_

Kurt smiled through the kiss and Blaine smiled too hoping that no one would catch them. It was their last summer together before Blaine would be going to Julliard on a music scholarship and Kurt would be going back to Dalton for his senior year before he would graduating and going to whatever college he could get into.

"Stay tonight." It was a command that Blaine mumbled through the kisses.

"I can't," a kiss, "my dad," another kiss, "would freak out."

"Please, can you at least try? I mean Finn always gets to stay with Rachel, so why wouldn't you be able to stay with me? I mean I can't get you pregnant, so he wouldn't have to worry about that."

"I can try; Blaine, but I have no guarantees."

Kurt pulled his phone out from the back pocket of his dark washed skinny jeans. He chewed on his lip as the call just rang for a while before the sound of his father's rough voice came from the other line."

"Kurt, I know what you're going to ask and you know I don't like that, but I have to trust you more, so I am allowing you to stay with Blaine for the night. One night, no more, what are you guys doing anyway?"

"We are at the beach Dad. I love you and thank you. It really means a lot to me for you to trust me."

"I love you too Kurt. Just remind Blaine that if he hurts you I do own a shotgun." Kurt laughed and stared at Blaine who looked confused.

"Bye Kurt, I have to talk to Finn. Be glad you aren't here considering Carol is freaking out."

The dial tone came from the other end before Kurt could say anything. Kurt just shook his head at his step-brothers incident especially if Carol had caught him and Rachel having sex. Kurt just looked at Blaine before going in for another kiss. Blaine stopped him though and pulled him close.

"Kurt, I want you to know something. I love you with all my heart; I will wait for you forever. I don't want you here alone while I am in New York. I am willing to wait for everything for you. No matter what it is, sex, marriage, I mean I waited until you were ready for a boyfriend, I am willing to wait for you no matter what happens. I want you to be mine, and I mean that. I know we are young but I feel as if you're the right person for me. I mean how could this have been any more perfect? We are at the beach under all the stars and we are getting to spend it together. I hated how your past was, but I'm glad it happened because without your past we would've never met more than becoming enemies and without you spying then we wouldn't be together. I love you and I know that it is too soon for talks of marriage, but I have something for you." Blaine reached into his pants pocket and grabbed a velvet box out, "It isn't anything big because no matter how much you like to flaunt you are simple. It's a promise ring, it's a promise that I will love you forever and always, a promise that I will wait for you to get out of school, a promise that no matter what happens we will tell each other everything, a promise that my heart will be yours, that no matter how tragic everything is that I am here with you."

Kurt opened the velvet box to see a small simple band with a row of small diamonds. Kurt gasped and looked closer and saw an inscription that read "Courage." Courage, the motto that brought him and Blaine together and would forever is their motto for each other. Kurt slowly slid the ring up his ring finger.

"Does that mean you accept my promises?" Blaine slowly smirked as his curls fell into his eyes.

"Yes, Blaine I accept all those promises and more. I will wait for you too."

Kurt straddled Blaine and kissed him with as much passion he could depict in his body. Kurt didn't care how his hair had been wet and now lay limply against his forehead, didn't care that his complexion looked bad and defiantly didn't care what others thought anymore.

The beach had been empty for hours anyway so Blaine slowly let his tongue enter Kurt's mouth and letting his hands roam the other boys' body. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips into Blaine's making Blaine groan against the others lips. Hushed whimpers of pleasure escaped Kurt's mouth as Blaine kissed down his jaw line and down his neck and down to above his waist. Blaine looked up at Kurt and Kurt just nodded before unbuttoning his jeans sliding them off the toned legs that he loved so much. The wet swim trunks had been discarded earlier so it only left Kurt with his pants and now that they were off his hard erection showed.

Blaine smirked up at his lover knowing that he had caused this, knowing that he was causing his lover so much pleasure. Blaine looked down at his own body noticing it was still clad in his own jeans. Kurt gave him a knowing look that said 'it's only fair.' Blaine nodded before taking off his jeans and went back to kissing Kurt. Blaine looked down at Kurt's penis before kissing his way down the taller boys' body before meeting the tip of his penis. He slowly took the erection into his mouth and started sucking making the younger moan in delight.

A night under the stars on the beach, a promise, a wish and a love, they would be together forever and always or at least that's what the promise said.

A/N Okay i don't own Glee First off. I'm doing the song shuffle because it looked fun. I don't really write sex scenes or even close ot sex scenes so this might have been shit for all I know, but I'm at least trying somethign different. I hope you don't hate my guts, but whatever. Reviews are lovely. Uhhh I think thats a bout it


	2. Shesgotstyle

"_You got dreams  
And therefore I believe in you  
All the small town people with their big remarks  
They aint got jack to say about my movie star"_

_Nevershoutnever!-Shesgotstyle_

The blue-eyed boy looked up from his history book to catch the hazel eyes that he loved so much staring back at him.

"Shouldn't you be studying for French, instead of looking at me?" Kurt smirked at his loving boyfriend.

"I'm sorry; I'm not an expert at French because I sand a 15 minute song medley of Celine Dion in French. The language is boring and you're a lot better to look at then the textbook in which I will never learn anything from." Blaine stuck out his tongue before turning back to his textbook.

"Blaine, what are you planning on doing after finals? I mean for college? What are your plans in life?" Kurt blushed before turning to look at the wall next to him.

"I really don't know. I mean I can't live off my voice because it isn't that great so I was thinking a lawyer or a doctor or maybe taking over my parents business. What about you Kurt?"

"Broadway which hopefully leads me to a Tony award which leaves me to be a movie star, but I highly doubt to be accepted by that community since I am not accepted in this town. The racial slurs will probably keep happening wherever I go." Kurt sighed before cuddling up next to his boyfriend of six months.

"I believe in you. You will become all of those things, I promise. Who cares about what others think? They are idiots who don't understand what true love is and takes it out on whatever they think is different from the normal. When you make it in New York and then Hollywood then they will be thinking that they should have treated you differently. When you are a movie star you will be my movie star. I will be supporting you no matter what happens between us. "

"Blaine Anderson that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I would give up on my dreams though if it meant being with you."

"Oh, look David they are being all cute and cuddly again. I think I need to go puke in my shoes." Wes announced followed by David as they walked into the room.

"Wes I think you might be right. I think we should ruin this little love fest going on." David smiled before jumping on the bed between Kurt and Blaine.

"Who let you in the room?" Blaine whined.

"We did. Warbler movie night tonight and just making sure you two love birds are there." Wes grabbed David's hand and pulling him up off the bed that was really only meant for one and three was pushing it.

"We promise we will be there." Kurt smiled his I-can't-believe-you-just-ruined-another-lovely-moment-between-me-and-Blaine smile before pushing the two clowns out of the room.

"No matter what movie we are watching, you will be the movie star in my life."

"Some days you are a little too cheesy for me."

"That is why you love me though!" Blaine jumped off the bed and grabbed his boyfriends hand in his own.

"Every day you make me fall a little more in love with you."

"I'm the same way; I'm the same way."

Authors Note: I had no idea how to write this one. This chapter thing might suck, and be all cute and cuddly that will make you want to vomit but whatever. Not my best writing, but defiantly not the worst. Hopefully next song I can get my writing mojo back. Reviews are amazing, but I'm not going to demand.


	3. Oh Yeah

"_I see you standing there all alone (all alone)  
Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello  
Cause when the lights go flashing everybody knows  
It's on it's on it's onnn" – Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush_

The club was filled with dancers grinding against each other and sweat and drinks. Blaine Anderson had lost all of his friends earlier in the night to girls and booze. He took to the dance floor after he had been ditched. The entire night he had felt eyes watching him and when he looked around the room all he caught were other dancers moving and grinding to the beat of the songs that filled the small building. As he went to go get a drink from the bar he felt the pair of eyes follow him.

"One martini please," Blaine wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around the room trying to find the eyes that had been watching him all night long.

His drink came and he sat at the bar looking around the room. He found a man not much taller than himself leaning against the back wall. His sandy brown hair grown out a little over his ears and his bangs flipping into his face. They caught eyes for a second and Blaine saw those eyes, a hazel, blue color. They captured Blaine and he felt that those were the eyes that had been watching him all night long. Those eyes felt like a doorway to a soul. Blaine could see the boy had been broken but from such a difference his eyes could really mean anything. The boy's skin was pale and creamy and looked almost porcelain. The question that crossed Blaine's mind was why was he here?

Blaine lifted himself up off his red bar stool and sauntered over to the young man. The guy tried to hide his face but Blaine only smirked.

"What is a beautiful thing like you doing over here all alone?" Blaine let the words roll off his tongue before he even realized it.

"Just watching the scenery." A comment that meant so much more in Blaine's mind.

Blaine smirked, "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"You want to dance?" Blaine laid his hand on Kurt's almost feminine hips.

'A boy like him should not be wearing that tight of jeans.' Blaine thought to himself.

"Why not?" Kurt smirked before grabbing ahold of one of Blaine's calloused hands.

Kurt led him out on to the dance floor bumping into others as he made his way to the middle. As the next song started strobe lights had started going off in the room. Kurt started grinding into Blaine's hips. Blaine grabbed ahold of those perfect hips pressing them closer to his. Halfway through the next song Kurt had turned to face Blaine. Blaine did the only thing he knew to do which was attaching their lips. After a few minutes of kissing Blaine decided Kurt's lips tasted like alcohol and cherry lip balm. They kept at the kissing while dancing before Blaine pulled away.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private?" Blaine questioned knowing that his hard on throbbed in his own pair of skin tight jeans.

Kurt's only response was to nod into the older boy's shoulder and grab his hand leading outside knowing a taxi would be close by to pick up the drunken and drop off the prostitutes that roamed the streets looking for money and clients and maybe even their next fix. Blaine opened the door to the next taxi that pulled up and pushed Kurt inside knowing that he wasn't the only one who needed his fix on sexual pleasure.

The address for his apartment complex was given and when they arrived Blaine simply paid the driver and got out dragging Kurt behind him. Blaine reconnected the lips that he loved because of the taste in the hallway and stumbled together as they made their way to the door. Their lips never once released each other's while Blaine stumbled for his house key. The door now unlocked and open they started shedding the clothes that were too tight and made them too far away from each other's bodies.

The jackets went off first and by the time they got to the bedroom clothes had been scattered amongst the bachelor pad. His bed king sized hadn't been made that morning so when their bodies collided with the bed there was no holding back on what they wanted. In between heated kisses and bites were the taking off of the remaining clothes that hadn't been tossed.

"Bottom or top?" A whisper that creaked the room of the sighs.

"Bottom. I want you inside of me." Kurt nipped at Blaine's ear lobe.

Blaine only nodded at the taller boy and prepared him for what was going to happen next. A groan of pleasure escaped the lips of the angel as Blaine eased himself into the tighter boy.

Blaine awoke the next morning to a coffee next to his bed and a number saying to call. Blaine checked his phone.

_Where did you go?- David_

_Blaine I seriously hope you're getting laid or I will kill you for not answering the phone- Wes_

_You're getting laid. Whatever. Just ditch us I see how it is. –Wes_

_You better call me in the morning so I know you're not dead- Wes_

_Text Wes back or I might kill him.-David._

Blaine shook his head at his two best friend's text messages. If they only knew what they had done by dragging him into the club last night, their only thoughts were our friend is depressed, get him laid. It's what happened so he should be thanking them, but he knew he wouldn't. Break-up sex was pleasurable, though he knew that he wouldn't be contacting the fair skinned boy again unless he meant falling in love. A one night stand would be what had happened. Just a boy from a club that would watch his every movement. Blaine liked the thought of that.

**A/N** I had planned on getting this out last weekend, but things came up and I got busy so you get it this weekend. I try to update every weekend so I hope you don't mind. I don't own Glee. If I did these two would be together by now making babies. I hope you like and I love when people review. I usually reply too if you review because I love you guys so much :)


	4. Across The Universe

"_Limitless undying love  
Which shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on across the universe" Across The Universe- The Beatles_

Blaine lay down on the beach towel with his pink sunglasses covering his eyes, next to Kurt who was reading the newest issue of Vogue. It felt nice just lying next to the boy he loved unconditionally, though he knew that there was chance that it could all end in a moment.

Blaine shifted up onto his elbow and looked at his boyfriend who looked up from the magazine he was currently reading and smiling. Blaine gave his most charming smile before turning back to the sun.

The rest of the Warbler's were in the lake swimming and playing around. This was how most summers went at Dalton Academy, the Warblers hanging out and getting to know each other while getting tan. Blaine remembered his first summer with them, how Wes and David had dragged him out to the lake for the first time. Then throwing him in the lake after he refused to get in and get his clothes wet. It was also the first time any of his friends had seen the scars from his past.

Blaine had remembered Kurt's reaction earlier that morning when Blaine had taken off his shirt. Kurt's eyes had wandered down his chest to his hips where the lighter skin of the scars had started at his hip bone. Blaine hadn't felt that self-conscious since that first time that the Warbler's had brought him to the lake and thrown him in and then stripped him of his shirt. Kurt had just stared before wrapping arms around him.

"My parents want to take me to Paris." That wasn't how he planned on telling Kurt at all, but it just slipped out.

"For the summer? That sounds really cool. Take me photos because I would love to see the city.

"Not for the summer. They want me to finish out my high school year there. They think that by making me a foreign exchange student for a year I will be more accepted into Ivy League schools."

"Oh. Well, I mean that sounds really cool." Kurt sighed before getting up and stripping his white v neck off his body before walking to the other warblers and pushing Luke into the lake.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away and sighed. That wasn't how he planned it out at all. The back of his neck tingled and Blaine grabbed one of his many towels and put it over his face. He had screwed everything up.

The sun had started to set and Blaine could see the boys start walking back to where they had set up camp. He ran a hand through his curls and got up and grabbed a hold of a very wet Kurt and dragged him to the side.

"Kurt, I love you. I don't want to go because I can't live without you. My parents are making me though. If I had my way I would be following you wherever you went."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Soon, just that way wasn't how it was planned. "

"Blaine Anderson, always a planner." Kurt chuckled.

"You know me to well. I don't want to leave you." Blaine grabbed Kurt and pushed his head into the nap of his neck.

"I don't want you to leave me either. I mean what if you meet some French guy way hotter than me and you fall in love with him? Where would I be then?"

"Kurt Hummel that would never happen I promise you that."

"You are just going to seem so far away. It will be weird not having you right across the hall. Gaga, Paris Blaine. Really? What am I supposed to do while you are away?"

"Be yourself. Be the lead for the Warblers. Be my boyfriend even though we are going to be worlds and universes apart."

"I will be your boyfriend until you want me gone. Lead? Haha, fat chance."

"Kurt you are the best singer plus Wes and David love your singing. You will be lead and I can be like you know that kid, yeah he is my boyfriend. I taught him that" Blaine smirked.

"You taught me nothing."

"Really, cause if I remember correctly you had never been kissed right before we kissed."

"I made out with Brittney. She taught me everything I know. We strayed off topic. Blaine, if you go to Paris will you remember me."

"Yes because as long as the sun burns I will always love you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do." Blaine smiled his crooked smile before leaning in and kissing Kurt.

"Across the Universe we will be together." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine only nodded before taking Kurt's hand and walking back to where the rest of the warblers had started a fire and was cooking marshmallows.

The first summer with the Warblers by his side Blaine had let all his secrets out.

The first summer with the Warblers by his side Kurt had let them into his heart and be his rescue for when Blaine went away.

**A/N: So I was going to update last weekend I swear especially with all the snow days I had but writers block bit me when it came to this song. Then I was bit by the plot bunny and this came out, all fluffy and good. I think this was as happy as it was because I am happy. I had drill team try outs for my school; I made it so everything has just been all fluffy and good that I have tried writing. Not extremely happy about last week's episode though now I know why at some point Blaine will be singing Misery. Can't wait for that.**

**Disclaimer: (put funny remark about how I don't own glee or the songs here because I am to lazy to actually think of one)**

**Love you reviewers.**

**Love,**

**Jesse**


	5. Teenage Dream

"_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine" Teenage Dream- Glee Cast _

Kurt laid down on his bed with a box of chocolate, that he would admit that he bought himself, and pressed play on the remote control to watch Moulin Rouge and wonder why he had been ditched by his best friend on the worst day of the year. Kurt understood that Mercedes had finally gotten a date, from Anthony, and he was happy for her, but he wanted his best friend. He knew that was selfish, but it had been a thing of theirs since the whole "Gap Attack" last year. They had agreed last year that every Valentine's Day they would get together, but things had changed a lot in a year. He had even contemplated calling up Rachel and seeing if she wanted to go get coffee, but then realized he really didn't want to hear her going on and on about his stepbrother. Kurt sighed and tried to distract himself from the ever growing thoughts of Blaine and how he had desperately hoped they would be together by now and yet it didn't happen.

Kurt looked to his clock. Only 6 o'clock. All the other guys at Dalton were getting ready for their dates and Kurt was sitting alone in his dorm wallowing in his own self-pity. Kurt then wondered what had happened to the strong confident guy he used to be. Then he remembered that that Kurt had become love struck and this is what happened when he fell in love.

One of the Warblers was now serenading his girlfriend in the middle of the hall and it was obvious that Kurt could not escape this holiday. Kurt listened and recognized the voice of Luke, a baritone, who Kurt had come to know quite well. Lindsey was a lucky girl to have him and those two just meshed well together though Lindsey didn't sing she could dance and she was at least trying to teach the Warblers how to dance. He had no idea where Lindsey had learned the patience but he was sure she was a blessing because if he had tried to choreograph the regional dance himself and then tried to teach it to the guys who clearly had two left feet he was sure he could kill one of them, Wes especially considering he couldn't dance for the life of him.

Speak of the devil Wes' voice was heard clearly throughout the hallway singing to his girlfriend, and Blaine's twin sister Kurt had just recently found out, Becka. The lead of course for Dalton's sister school St. Jane Academy and their glee club the Canaries. The displeasure of the name was heard every time Wes brought it up in front of her. She clearly was related to Blaine with the same color eyes and the curls that framed her face, though their personalities were completely different.

Dear spaghetti monster in the sky she had joined in with a harmony. Kurt took the pillow that he had been laying on and pulled it over his face before screaming in displeasure. Worst day ever. He then turned up the volume on the TV just to drown out the singing and to hopefully block out his thoughts.

_Happy Single Awareness day! Unless you're on a date. Then I hate you.- Rachel._

Kurt smiled at the text message wondering if he hadn't of transferred to Dalton would he have been this close of friends with Rachel Berry? Probably not. Kurt knew that if he had stayed at McKinley then he would have had to fight for solos from her, and he knew he wouldn't pick and he would resent her.

_Happy Single Awareness Day! If you count watching Moulin Rouge alone eating chocolate a date then yes I am on a date __- Kurt._

_Moulin Rouge nice choice.-Rachel_

Kurt then threw the phone back across the dresser. He had wanted a very uneventful and no drama filled day. Talking to Rachel would ruin that dream. Sure, he was asked out on a date by Flint and he really had considered going but then Flint's mom had called and he had to cancel because his grandmother was in the hospital. It wasn't his fault that his grandma had had a heart attack and Kurt understood considering everything that had happened last year. Though now he was alone with his thoughts.

His mind kept going back to last year and how he had openly admitted to Blaine that he liked him more than friends. He had expected something to change between them, but nothing had changed. They were still close friends and Blaine showed no intentions of getting with Kurt, in reality all the flirting that he had done was being pulled back upon. Just like that, the flirting, the touches, the holding hands, they were all gone. Blaine really only wanted a friend, so Kurt had decided to just stop the flirting as well. He still liked-loved- Blaine but he knew there was nothing he could do about because the feelings weren't mutual.

Kurt opened his eyes and eyed the clock to see that he had fallen asleep for a good hour and half. He rubbed at his blue-green-grey eyes and yawned and stretched. He looked to the TV and saw the credits of Moulin Rouge scrolling across the screen. He sighed knowing that because he fell asleep he missed all the parts of the movie that he absolutely adored. He turned off the TV and got up from his bed throwing away the now empty candy box. He picked up his phone and saw how many text messages he missed but had decided that they weren't important and that he could just check them later.

Then a voice out in the hallway started singing. Kurt looked to the door and glared knowing that the singing was just worsening his already bad mood. He swung open the door, "Whoever is singing can you stop."

He then looked up to see Blaine standing outside with a box of chocolate and one of the tacky bears that was always handed out on Valentine's day.

"I thought you loved my singing." Blaine looked down to his shoes.

"I didn't know it was you, sorry. Your date is going to like the gifts." Kurt pointed to the gifts in hand.

"You think? I hope he does. I mean I've had these feelings for this guy for quite some time just been ignoring them hoping that it was just me trying to be protective."

"That's really nice."

"Yeah, he had a date tonight but it got canceled, and when he started dating just in general I got so jealous. I didn't understand at first but then it hit me that I was in love and it would always just be him in my life."

"Wow, Blaine, use those words on the guy and you just might win him over." Kurt's heart sunk knowing once again that it wasn't him that Blaine was talking about.

"I hope I already have." Blaine stepped forward and pressed a sweet tender kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt pulled away and just stared at Blaine with a shocked look etched on his face.

"It had always been you Kurt."

"Blaine, wow, I never thought you would feel this way about me. I mean I always dreamed, oh crap, is this a dream? Has my chocolate induced mind sent me into a dream land where you actually loved me back?"

Blaine chuckled then kissed him again, "If this is a dream we must be sharing."

"If this is a dream I really don't want to be woken up."

"Me either. You like the song I was singing?"

"Blaine, it's our song so of course I love it even if it is Katy Perry."

"Can't hate her."

"I don't." Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kurt."

"Happy Valentine's day, Blaine."

**AN: SO I am a few days off and I know that but this song was next on my shuffle list and I found it pretty ironic. Then I had to go all fluffy. I can totally seeing Blaine having a twin sister who is dating Wes, but that is totally just me. So Happy late V-day or Single Awareness Day. I was thinking of maybe just continuing this through more than 10 songs because I've had writers block and this had really helped me get back into the writing spirit. I don't know but that is just me. Thanks to all the reviewers I love you. And also a huge thanks to those who have Alerted I just smile when I se that. I am seriously afraid for next week's episode no lie.**


	6. HollyWould You Turn Me On?

"_You know when I'm haunted  
By everything that you gave me  
You made me, you broke me, you saved me  
You're crazy, but I'm not done" Holly(Would you turn me on?)-All Time Low_

"I hate you!" Kurt screamed as another vase went flying across the room.

"You are an over dramatic bitch!" Blaine yelled right back at the counter tenor as he dodged the vase and let it shatter against the wall in the dorm rom.

"Get out!" The tears spilled out of his grey eyes.

Anger flashed in between the two boys eyes. Their screams waking up the other boys who lived in the same hallway as them, the neighbors of the two boys didn't know what to do. They had never heard them fight before especially this loud and that angry. They were fearful one would get hurt, but they knew one was already.

"You're fucking nuts Kurt. You seriously are critically insane." Blaine growled.

"I told you to get out." Kurt snarled.

"I'm not leaving."

"Leave Blaine, I don't need you, I've never needed you. I could take care of myself before you came along and I can take care of myself now."

"You are not leaving, I'm not leaving."

"You're leaving. I don't need you to experiment with me; I don't need you to just realize that you need me. I'm going home, I have no other choice and you can't stop me."

"Kurt, I do need you. You thought I saved you but in reality you saved me from who I was. I was just an automaton before you came to spy and then came to Dalton. Please don't go back to McKinley."

"Blaine, I have no choice. Tuition is too much for me, I don't want go back, but I have no other choice. Really though, over dramatic bitch and critically insane?" Kurt raised one of his sculpted eyebrows.

"You are. That is why I love you though." Blaine looked up at Kurt and ran a hand through his gelled back hair.

"You love me?" Kurt stuttered out.

"Yes. I never felt this way before for anyone. I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, with your mood swings, your need to be saved, you being over dramatic, I just love you. There is nothing that could change that for me."

"I love you too Blaine."

"Then stay for me."

"I can't."

"Then I will follow you."

"You're the critically insane one now."

"I want to be there to save you."

"Insane." Kurt whispered.

"For you." Blaine leaned in slightly and pushed his lips to Kurt's.


	7. Mr Pushover

"_Some say that true love is blind _

_They never said that you should lose your mind _

_You are just that kind of guy _

_Who cannot look the problem in the eye" Mr. Pushover- Hey Monday_

Blaine watched as his best friend loaded his Navigator with the rest of his belongings and smiled and waved as he drove off. He pretended to be happy though he really wasn't. Kurt had left. Back to McKinley where the bullying would just hurt him and away from Blaine who only wanted to protect him.

Blaine trudged up to his room and fell onto his bed and curled up into a ball and bit his lip until there was blood and uncontrollable sobbing. Blaine was left to be the one to finally confirm to the rest of Dalton's rules. While Kurt was there it was like he didn't have to fit in, he could be himself and not be judged by the way his hair was unruly curly or laughing at the dumbest of things. Without Kurt it was like he would go back to his way of faking a smile and laughing at appropriate times and performing when told.

The vibration of his phone in his pocket finally brought him back to reality.

_Just got home, to let you know that I didn't die. Xx K_

Blaine smiled. His best friend wouldn't be at the same school as him, which meant back to coffee runs alone and studying until 3 in the morning…alone. It also meant that he would actually have to go to Warblers movie nights instead of musicals and plays with Kurt. The tears welled up in his eyes again until they burst over.

"Blaine, oh God he's crying." Wes's calm voice rang before Blaine was engulfed in a hug.

"Please tell me his is crying because he just realized he loved Kurt and Kurt just left." David sat on the other side of Blaine making the bed dip.

"I'm not in love with Kurt. He is my best friend and he won't be here anymore. Again I repeat I'm crying because he is gone."

"Seriously, you aren't admitting. Ugh. Blaine, I could understand if Kurt was moving states away, but it's just two hours. You can still see him. You are in love with him." David put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm not in love with him. You two would cry this hard over each other." Blaine pointed out the obvious.

"We would, but that's only because we are best friends, since kindergarten when David got stuck behind me when we got seated alphabetically. We are conjoined at the hip. We also love each other in the non-friend way. Yeah, I just admitted it. David and I are in a love affair."

"I already knew that, I'm gay I know those kinds of things even before you know. That doesn't mean I'm in love Kurt."

"Wait, what? Never mind. Fine wallow in your own self- pity and be blind to being in love with Kurt. Let us know when you finally realize that the ache in your heart is because you let the love of your life slip away instead of having your best friend leave." Wes got up calmly followed by David and exited the room.

"I'm not in love with Kurt." Blaine mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

The next day at breakfast was miserable. It was like the Warbler's hadn't just lost the best counter tenor they ever had. They chatted about everything and nothing. From the tests that were supposed to be taken to the next step for the Warblers since they lost Regionals, it was like nothing had changed but in reality it all had. Nick walked by mumbling an "I'm sorry." Blaine just quirked his eyebrow at him, but got no answer. It was Flint that finally sat down across from him, in Kurt's old seat.

"I'm sorry Kurt is gone. I'm guessing you two broke up now that he is going back to his old school."

Blaine nearly choked on the banana-nut muffin he had been eating on, "We were never dating Flint."

"Seriously, but you guys were always together like Wes and David. You two held hands and sang lovey dovey duets. Are you serious? I could've asked him out? Not that he would say yes considering he was in love with you and you would probably just sabotage us since you love him."

"I'm not in love with Kurt. Kurt isn't in love with me. Yes, you could've asked him out. We weren't always together."

"Yes you guys were. Stop lying, it is just like Wes and David all last year before they admitted their feelings and now can't stop sucking face."

"When did they get together and how did I not know until like yesterday that it was official."

"You were too caught up in Kurt. You should probably think of what you did considering you are being really mopey like you just got dumped."

"We weren't together! Did Wes and David put you up to this?"

"No, and whatever you say Blaine." Flint got up and walked away throwing his tray in the trash can.

"Why does everyone think I'm in love with Kurt?"

"Because you are in love with Kurt." David sat down with Wes on his other side.

"I think you see Kurt as the Kurt that asked for help about the bullying. He changed Blaine. He was more independent and confident before he left. You need to start thinking of him as not needing you as a mentor. You keep thinking like that then well you might always think of him like that."

"Wes when did you become such an expert at romance?" Blaine cocked his eyebrow at his two best friends.

"Since forever." Wes smiled then pecked David before rushing off to his first period.

"Wes is right though. Kurt doesn't need a mentor figure anymore; he needs you, not only as a friend but a lover to help him through life." David waved before picking up his books and heading to his first period.

_Only got slushied once, I say a big improvement. Xx K_

_That's good. What about Karfosky? Xx B_

_He didn't do anything which I take as a plus. Xx K_

_That's amazing. If you ever need any help I would be in Lima so fast. Xx B_

_I know, Blaine I know. I will text you later I need to freshen up on some things for Cheerios. Apparently Sue wants me back on the team. Bye. __ Xx K_

Kurt in a uniform, not just a uniform but a cheerleading uniform made Blaine's knees buckle.

Wes and David looked up from their desks to see Blaine come stumbling into their room. They smiled knowingly.

"I'm in love with Kurt." Blaine breathed.

"Then why are you still here?"

"I don't know." Blaine then ran out the door.

"I'll call the Warblers and check the bets." David smirked.

"Can't that wait?" Wes mumbled before sitting on his boyfriend's lap.

"It can now. Just as long as I get my money."

"I'll pay you." Wes purred before diving into a kiss.

The door opened up and Kurt stood there with his skinny jeans on and a shirt that was probably designer name.

"Blaine what are you doing here?"

"I'm and idiot and I am hopeless. I need you in my life; I don't see how I didn't realize this before and why I just realized it. I can't have us being just friends Kurt and I suck at romance and you need romance, but I want to try to be what you need no matter how bad or how good. I want you to need me not just because I helped you out but because I am so madly, hopeless and over the heels in love with you. I should shut up. I'm so sorry if I ruined anything between us." Blaine rambled.

"Shut up."

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened in shock to Kurt's forwardness.

"Shut up and kiss me." Blaine could only nod before leaning in and kissing his one true love.

"It seems that Wes and I have won this bet. Money people, money." David yelled to the Warblers that had come to the emergency meeting.

"You guys suck." Lucas mumbled handing over his money.

"How did you two know?" Thad asked.

"We went through the same thing, that's how." Wes smiled.

**AN: This was written before Original Song. *Spoilers: When I saw them kiss I had to rewind not only to make sure it happened but to make sure my pain induced mind wasn't making things up* Reviews are love and I need love since I got my wisdom teeth taken out which is bleh. I'm really not a Wevid shipper, but for this one shot they needed to be together to show Blaine hey that is how oblivious you are and you missed your best friends getting together because of Kurt and your love.**


	8. All For You

"_One !  
Everybody here is rooting for you.  
Two !  
We all wanna see how good your gonna do.  
Three!  
Just hold on tight and you'll be alright.  
Four !  
After you made it we're going home tonight." All For You – The Secret Handshake_

"I'm nervous."

"I know, but you have this. It is New York baby and you will make it. I mean you have me standing behind you and you have all of The Warblers and New Directions support. Go in there, sing your heart out and then we will go home and wait by the telephone to see if you made it okay." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt nodded took a deep breathe in and rolled his shoulders. This was his chance at Broadway and he wasn't going to let it slip through his finger tips especially now when he was so close to it he could smell it. Look out New York City because Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was here to shine!

**Author's Note: So this was really short because I didn't know what exactly to do with this song. Plus I hadn't forgotten about this I just have had finals and national exams and drill team and I've been overwhelmed. Which is no excuse but I just hadn't had time to write and then I would sit down to and nothing came out. Bleh. Also I don't own these caharcters because if I did then you know I wouldn't be writing about them.**


	9. Grand Theft Autumn Where Is Your Boy

"_Someday I'll appreciate and value_

_Get off my ass and call you_

_But in the meantime I'll sport my_

_Brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4 in the afternoon."- Grand Theft Autumn/ Where Is Your Boy by Fall Out Boy_

Blaine looked around his bedroom as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and noticed that he for once woke up in his dorm room and that his head was killing him. Blaine searched for his alarm clock and saw the digital numbers blink four o'clock in the afternoon.

"What the hell happened?" Blaine groaned before grabbing his head.

"Well it seems that you got drunk and then spilled to the rest of the Warblers that you are a total whore and that you are in love with a fabulous countertenor."Blaine knew Thad was smirking even if he couldn't see him.

The door to his dorm room opened up and closed, "Oh thank you Grilled Cheesus he is wearing pants!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked over to Wes and David who were both sporting sunglasses.

"You may or may not have streaked across the Dalton grounds and Trent may or may not have a copy of said video." Wes laughed.

"Seriously? Oh shit! How is Kurt? Did I make out with anyone in front of him again? Does he hate me?"

"Porcelain is just fine. He was so drunk last night that he couldn't tell what was up or down. He admitted that Katy Perry was better than Lady Gaga, that is how drunk he was." David chuckled.

"Porcelain?" Blaine questioned.

"Apparently his old cheer coach called him that." Thad again smirked.

"I should probably call him, but I can't find my phone and I feel like I could throw up if I moved." Blaine again groaned.

Wes, David and Thad just shrugged their shoulders before taking a seat on the floor and grabbing game controllers but making sure the sound was off on the TV before starting a game of Mario Kart.

"Guys, did I really say I was in love with Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine, you did."

"I doubt he remember its though."

"I know, I mean he was standing on the table in the commons room singing about being the Queen of the World and that everyone should bow down to him before puking and mentioning it was Bambi and April Rhodes fault." David laughed.

"What? Wait no, better question who all has videos of incidents from last night?" Blaine stared at his friends.

"No idea" All three said in unison before turning away to hide their smirks.

Blaine shook his head knowing that the council members were hiding something. Blaine grabbed his laptop and signed on to Facebook. He scanned the News Feed to find any proof from what happened the night before. One video caught his eye.

**Jeff S. Sterling** posted a video :_Klaine it finally happened._

**21 likes, 10 comments**

** Santana Lopez: **Wanky Wanky

**Mercedes Jones: **Get it white boys!

**Wesley Montgomary: **Thank God somebody got a video of this!

**Will Shcuester:**Kurt, are you drunk?

**Trent Nixon: **Hopefully the sexual tension will be relieved at practice!

**Thad Hardwood:** The angels are so singing because these idiots finally got together

**Brittney S. Pierce:** Porcelain totally learned that tongue move from me.

**Santana Lopez: **Brits you make me miss butch!Kurt.

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt, I thought you said Blaine and you were Just Friends.

**Kurt Hummel:** Jeff you better run, Wes, Thad, Trent, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! The rest ugh! Why did you bring up Butch!Kurt?

Blaine looked up from his computer to see his three use to be best friends looking at him with smirks,

"Why aren't you running? Kurt is going to kill you."

Blaine knew a conversation was going to have to be in order with Kurt but first he need to find out where he put his phone and ties because his ex-friends were going to be tied up and he was going to need a picture.

**Authors Note: ** So it's been forever and I'm sorry, I have no excuse but please don't kill me:) I love you! This chapter kinda sucks but I though hmm how can I do this and then I started writing and it took the form of this and now I can't tell if I like it or not.


	10. Hey Jude

"_Anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_Well, you know that it's a fool who plays it cool"- Hey Jude- Joe Anderson(Across The Universe)_

Kurt and Blaine walked the mall with Kurt shopping and Blaine carrying the bags like he thought he was suppose to be doing now that he and Kurt were dating. They had already been to 5 shops and Blaine was already carrying 15 shopping bags. He wasn't complaining though because he loved the way Kurt's eyes shined when he saw a scarf that he loved just like Blaine loved it when Kurt broke out into a smile after they exchanged "I Love you's."

They walked through the food court to get something to drink because the way Kurt shopped Blaine was already out of breathe. Kurt took a sit with the bags while Blaine went and bought a Diet Coke and a Dr. Pepper.

Blaine stood in line with his back turned and ran a hand through his loose curls and looked over the signs and started people watching. His eyes caught a glance of a blue and white letter man making him freeze and wanting to turn the other way and run back to Kurt and push them out of the mall so they wouldn't have to deal with his past.

"Hey Travie look our favorite faggot is here!" Chris sneered making Blaine's blood run cold and wanting to just run away and never turn back.

Blaine thought that he had escaped everyone at that school and just when he was happy again they came crashing into his thoughts.

"Hey Blaine." Chris threw an arm around Blaine's shoulder while Travie took his other side.

"Chris, Travie, would you mind just walking away for the first time?"

"Why would we do that Anderson?" Chris growled.

"I don't know." Blaine said through clenched teeth. Blaine was shaking and he would admit it to anyone who asked because he was scared.

"Leave him alone. Just walk away before I have a say in it." Blaine looked for his savior and met eyes with the one and only Dave Karofsky. Blaine's eyes widened and stared at Dave for a reason.

"What are you going to do?" Travie raised his eyebrow and put a tighter hold on Blaine.

"You don't even want to know." Dave cracked his knuckles and then went to swing at Chris before Chris swayed and missed Dave's fist only by an inch.

"Chris, we really don't want to start shit do we?" Travie asked as he eyed the security guards that were staring at them.

"Not really. Frodo, just realize we get you alone you won't be waking up." Chris growled before heading off in the other direction

"Dave, why did you do that?" Blaine shrank even more now that David had turned to face him and still had the scowl on his face.

"I acted like them to Kurt. I saw you shrink and I couldn't possibly let them hurt you, I apologized to Kurt and I meant it and I wanted to protect him to show just how bad I felt at everything I did to him. If it also means protecting his boyfriend for him to fully accept everything then I'll do it."

"I'm proud of you. No matter how much I hate you because of everything you did to the love of my life I can't help but say thank you because without you they would've killed me." Blaine shrunk again.

"Does he know what happened at your old school?" Dave shook his head toward where Kurt was texting on his phone.

"Nope. He knows some stuff but not everything. I couldn't handle to see him so upset if I told him how I was in a coma for a week and a half because of what the jocks did to me. I was a coward, I ran and I don't want pity. Plus I mean I played soccer so I should have been able to out run them."

" You should tell him. He deserves to know everything that happened since he told you everything that happened with me."

"I just might one day."

**Authors Note: I feel ehh about this. Reviews make me smile**


	11. There Are Worst Things I Could Do

"_But to cry in front of you, _

_That's the worse thing I could do."- There Are Worst Things I Could Do- Stockard Channing_

Blaine had locked himself in his dorm room after meeting Kurt for the first time. Mainly so he would be able to cry and not worry about he would be judged. When Blaine had heard Kurt's, the boy that when he first met him made him do a double take because the kid was so out of place, story he wanted to excuse himself to go to the restroom so he could throw up and cry, but didn't so the kid who looked like he desperately needed help and an ear to vent to wouldn't judge him to badly.

The entire time Kurt had talked about his life at McKinley High Blaine had been put back in his own experiences at a public high school. He had wanted to forget and put those memories in a locked box that would never be opened again but Kurt had done just that.

Blaine pressed his face into his bright blue pillow case and sniffled. He had wanted to tell the truth about what really happened at his school but couldn't because he knew he would cry and that first impression wouldn't have been to good. Blaine closed his eyes and instead of seeing himself in the situations he saw the beautiful boy with the captivating eyes.

A hand wrapped around Kurt's throat cutting off the air ways and making him black out.

Locker slams that left combination marks etched into the skin and even a scar or two.

Having to walk out of the boys locker room in nothing but a towel because they had taken his clothes during soccer practice.

The beating at the Sadie Hawkins dance.

The face finally transformed back into Blaine's and it was like watching his life at his old school again, just like he had done for months after his transfer and even before when he was experiencing the things first hand.

Being held down while his ex-best friend took a bat and beat his car.

The brick through the living room window and his parents just shaking their heads and muttering under their breath.

And finally the memory of the entire football taking him down on the football field and beating him to an inch of life before the janitor came running out and stopping the kids from hitting him one more time in the gut and in the head.

Blaine stifled a sob knowing to well that David and Wes would be able to hear him and try to make him open up once again. It was just like his early days at Dalton. Blaine heard his phone go off but left it to ring knowing to well in his condition he would sob and/or throw up while on the phone which he wouldn't want to do.

The second time his phone went off Blaine look over to his night stand and decided he should look at the text message.

_Blaine, thanks again for listening to me today and understanding. I appreciate it and I hope the next __time we meet it won't be on such awful circumstances. Thanks again, Kurt._

Blaine smiled through the tears but couldn't stop them from going on again because of how glad he was that he didn't cry in front of the kid that needed the comforting.

**A/N So I have kinda dropped off the world it feels likes but I haven't you guys I promise. It may not be the best thing I've written but i do love this. It's football season so I don't have much time to write so I will update whenever I can I promise and I have been working on two other stories that I hope you guys like:)**


End file.
